Calomnies ?
by Mine de Crayon
Summary: Alors que Kate et Rick mènent une vie stable avec leurs enfants, un événement vient tout changer
1. Chapter 1

C'était une matinée tranquille dans la grande maison qu'avait acheté Kate Beckett et Richard Castle pour la naissance de leur premier enfant, Johnah (adaptation masculine de Johanna la mère de Katherine), quinze ans auparavant. Depuis, ils en avaient eu deux autres : Evan qu'ils avaient adopté treize ans auparavant et Alexandra, qu'ils avaient eu onze ans auparavant. Ce matin là, comme tous les dimanches, vers dix heures, entra dans la maison Alexis accompagnée de son mari Stewart, un jeune médecin, et de leur fils, Julian âgé de 2 ans et demi.

Dès qu'ils la virent, les troix enfants du couple se ruèrent pour saluer leur grande soeur puis ils se mirent tous à table pour un brunch dominical. Ils mangèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Kate décida de quitter leur maison pour aller, comme elle le faisait une à deux fois par moi, passer la journée avec son père. Alexis quitta, elle, la maison vers quinze heures pour s'occuper de la sieste du petit. Rick décida de proposer aux petits de faire leurs devoirs dans leurs chambres en attendant le retour de leur maman. Elle arriva une demie heure plus tard, le sourire sombre aux lèvres.

Rick la rejoignit directement dans leur chambre. Elle ne décochait pas un mot. Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser mais elle le repoussa. Rick l'interrogea pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. En réponse, elle lui balanca un journal people nommé le "Pure" sur lequel était inscrit "Rick Castle, tout sur son aventure avec la mannequin Olivia Brandon à Vegas" avec en dessous un selfie de lui avec une jeune femme. Il lui rendit puis lui demanda :

-Attends, Kate, tu penses réellement que j'aurai pu coucher avec une autre femme ?!

-Rick, j'ai vérifié, le jour où elle dit que vous êtes sortis ensemble, tu passais une semaine en promo avec Vegas. Tu vas me dire que c'est une coïncidence, peut être ?

-Oui, Kate, oui. Kate, après toutes ces années, tu penses vraiment que j'aurais pu coucher avec une autre ?

-Je sais plus, Rick. Je sais plus.

-Bon, dit calmement Rick, je vais récupérer mon sac et je vais partir. On peut pas continuer comme ça si tu ne me fais pas confiance alors, j'y vais. Au revoir Kate !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Après cette dispute qui avait laissé Kate dans tous ses états, Kate décida d'appeler sa meilleure amie. La légiste lui répondit directement :

-Ça va, ma chérie ?

-Non, répondit la lieutenant d'une voix tremblante, j'aurais besoin que tu viennes le plus vite possible à la maison. On s'est disputés...

-Bon, répondit sa meilleure amie d'une voix paniquée car si cela concernait Rick cela devait être grave, bouge pas. Je ramène Jackson et Nina et du vin. Je suis là dans une demie heure.

Lanie arriva peu après dans la maison. Elle décida de mettre les enfants Castle ainsi que Jackson et Nina, les deux enfants qu'elle avait eu avec Javier Esposito, devant un dessin animé. Les deux femmes, elles, décidèrent de s'installer dans le salon pour discuter. Lanie engagea la discussion :

-Alors, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-On s'est disputés parce qu'il était mentionné dans un magazine people comme ayant eu une liaison avec un mannequin et je lui ai demandé si c'était vrai. Là, il m'a dit qu'il partait parce que ça servirait à rien de continuer si on se fait pas confiance.

-Attends, Kate, l'homme a changé pour toi, est le père de tes trois enfants, est totalement fou de toi et t'oses me dire que tu lui pètes une crise parce qu'il est dans un torchon de conneries. Écoute, demain, j'irai lui parler et voir ce qu'il pense lui mais cette nuit, on va tous les trois rester ici, d'accord ?

Kate alla se coucher alors qu'à une heure de route de là, dans sa maison des Hamptons où il s'était installé, Richard avait pris une décision qui allait changer à longtemps sa vie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

En se réveillant, Rick décida de vite partir. Il prit directement la direction de New York. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde de temps, il avait plein de choses à faire. Dans un premier temps, il se rendit dans un commissariat. Il s'adressa à l'accueil demanda à s'entretenir avec un lieutenant. Ils commencèrent la discussion :

-Alors, demanda le lieutenant, pourquoi venez vous me voir monsieur ?

-Voilà, en fait, je suis venu porter plainte contre le magazine Pure et la mannequin Olivia Brandon pour diffamation parce qu'ils ont publié un article où ils racontaient que j'aurais, selon eux, eu une liaison hors de mon mariage, ce qui est totalement faux.

-Très bien, monsieur Castle. Est ce que vous avez le fameux article dont il est question ?

-Bien sûr ! Dit Castle en tendant au policier un exemplaire du magazine.

-Bon, dit il après avoir fini de lire le magazine, ce qu'on va faire, c'est que je vais prendre votre déposition puis je vais vous conseiller de prendre contact avec un avocat. D'abord, où étiez vous dans les zones du 6 mai, quand il est dit que votre liaison aurait commencé ?

-Du 5 au 9 mai, oui, j'étais bien à Las Vegas pour un séjour promotionnel.

-Savez vous quand est ce que cette photo où vous posez avec cette femme a été prise ?

-Non, mais quand je suis en tournée, je prends des dizaines de photo tous les jours avec des fans pendant des séances de dédicace. Alors, j'aurais pu la prendre à ce moment là.

-Bon, je vous recontacterai dès que nous aurions fini une petite enquête et que vous pourrez avoir la possibilité de l'emmener au tribunal.

Les deux hommes se quittèrent en se serrant la main puis Rick quitta le commissariat. Rick décida de se rendre directement chez Paula, son agent. Il entra dans son bureau, la salua et lui annonça :

-Paula, j'aurais besoin que tu publies un démenti de l'article qui a été publié dans le dernier Pure où ils disent que j'ai une liaison avec un mannequin, ce qui est faux.

-Bien sûr. Comment Kate a réagi ?

-Mal, comme tu peux l'imaginer, on a décidé de faire une pause.

-Je suis désolé, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?

-Il faut que tu publies ce démenti et en plus, tu dois prendre contact avec un avocat. Je viens de porter plainte pour diffamation.

-Ok, bon, sois fort.

Il sortit peu après du bureau de Paula et là, il reçut un message de Lanie.

L: Castle, suis avec Kate. Stv, je t'amène les enfants ?

R: Ok, comment va Kate ?

L: Mal, comme tu peux l'imaginer. Dans une heure à la salle d'arcade ?

R: J'y serai.

Rick récupéra sa voiture et partit pour la salle d'arcade.


	4. Chapter 4

**Avant de vous donner la suite de cette histoire, je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire et tous ceux qui postent des reviews. Sachez que personnellement, je trouve cela fou que cette fiction plaise autant. Merci et bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 4**

Rick arriva à la salle d'arcade où il avait rendez-vous avec Lanie vers la fin de la matinée. Il prit avec tout l'amour qui leur porte ses enfants dans les bras puis ils allèrent tous ensemble jouer sur une borne d'arcade pendant à peu près une demie heure. Puis, le groupe se sépara vu que les deux adultes avaient décidé de discuter. Ils s'installèrent à une table avant de commander un soda et d'entamer une discussion :

-Alors, demanda Lanie, comment est ce que tu gères cela ?

-Mal, Lanie, c'est la femme de ma vie et voilà, je suis en train de la perdre vu qu'elle ne me fait plus confiance à cause d'un pauvre article.

-Écoute, t'as porté plainte ?

-Bien sûr !

-Et bien, je la connais, pour qu'elle puisse te croire, tu dois faire la vérité sur ce qu'il s'est passé pour prouver que ce que tu lui as dit était vrai.

-Bonne idée !

-En plus, il se trouve que je connais un très bon détective privé.

-Qui ?

-Toi, t'as encore ta licence ?

-Bien sûr mais j'ai besoin d'un client pour enquêter

-Ben, tu sais quoi, avec Kate vous êtes mes meilleurs amis alors si quelqu'un veut que cela s'arrange entre vous, c'est bien moi. Je t'engage !

-Ok, mais par où commencer.

-Par le début, Castle. Essaie de te souvenir ce que t'as fait tous les soirs où elle dit que vous avez couché ensemble, où tu étais et avec qui tu étais.

-Je vais voir.

À la fin de leur discussion, Lanie décida de rentrer dans leur maison avec les enfants. En revoyant sa meilleure amie, elle décida de lui raconter tout ce qu'ils se sont dits. Après avoir su cela, Kate décida d'aller courir un peu pour se vider la tête. Elle s'installa dans un parc et s'assit sur un banc. Elle rentra une heure plus tard chez elle pour préparer le dîner de sa famille. C'était eux à qu'elle devait se raccrocher si elle ne pouvait pas plonger la tête en avant dans un état dont elle ne pourrait plus s'échapper.

Pendant ce temps, dans sa chambre, Johnah décida d'appeler la meilleure amie de sa mère pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait entre ses deux parents. Celle-ci décrocha :

-Allô, qui est à l'appareil ?

-C'est Johnah, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Papa ? Ils vont divorcer ?

-Bon, mon petit loup, sache que je pense que tes parents s'aiment mais ils ont des problèmes de confiance mutuelle. Je veux pas que tu te sentes triste. Je veux aussi que tu aides ta mère, ok ?

-Bien sûr.

Pendant ce temps, Rick s'était installé dans un petit hôtel pour commencer son enquête.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Rick s'installa dans sa chambre d'hôtel, alluma son ordinateur, récupéra auprès d'Alfred, le majordome, un tableau blanc et commença son enquête. Il savait comment faire, il l'avait déjà fait avec Kate sauf que cette fois, il le faisait pour Kate, pour leur famille, pour leur couple.

Il ouvrit devant lui le magazine et commença à consigner toutes les informations qu'il avait à sa disposition à propos de sa prétendue liaison : d'après l'article, il se serait rencontré pendant la soirée du 5 mai, lors d'une soirée en discothèque, aurait bu un verre ensemble dans un café branché dans la journée du 6 mai où elle l'aurait invité, il se serait revu tard dans la soirée dans l'hôtel où résidait Rick et aurait couché ensemble, ce qu'il aurait refait le 7, le 8 avant de se séparer le 9 car Rick devait rentrer à New York.

Rick commença par vérifier le début de l'histoire raconté dans le magazine : leur rencontre dans une discothèque. Il vérifia d'abord ses relevés de compte vu que s'il était allé en boîte de nuit, il avait forcément dû payer quelque chose. Or, il se trouve que dans la nuit du 5 au 6 mai, Rick n'a rien payé en carte bancaire. Bon, ça ne voulait rien dire, il avait toujours sur lui de l'argent liquide.

Il continua avec le verre qu'il aurait bu ensemble. Il commença par vérifier le planning de ses dédicaces et constata directement que, durant la journée du 6 mai, il y avait un trou de deux heures dans son planning de dédicaces. Il décida donc de vérifier auprès de Gina et Paula s'ils étaient ensemble à ce moment là. Les deux femmes répondirent toutes les deux qu'effectivement, ils avaient passé cette pause à discuter et qu'ils ne s'étaient séparés que pour que Rick puisse aller au toilette.

Alors qu'il venait de finir d'appeler les deux femmes, il entendit la porte de sa chambre sonner et là, il vit dans l'entre bâillement de la porte son fils Johnah accompagné de Lanie. Étonné, il resta un temps stoïque avant de les saluer affectueusement. Il leur proposa de s'asseoir sur le sofa avant de leur demander :

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

-Papa, répondit Johnah avec une voix pleine de maturité, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé parce que je peux pas croire que t'aies fait ce pour quoi on t'accuse.

-Il m'a appelé ce soir, compléta Lanie, et je lui ai proposé pour qu'il se fasse sa propre idée lui même. J'ai eu tort de le faire ?

-Non, répondit Rick, t'as eu raison.

-Du coup, demanda Lanie à son ami, t'en es où de ton enquête ?

-J'ai vérifié les deux premiers arguments et aucun des deux ne tient plus que l'autre.

-Bon, conclut la légiste, il faut continuer.

Les trois personnes décidèrent de continuer avec la suite de l'histoire qu'avait raconté le magazine : le fait qu'ils se seraient revu tard dans la soirée et aurait couché ensemble. Les trois acolytes décidèrent de joindre au téléphone le portier de l'hôtel. L'homme, un certain Geoffroy, répondit directement qu'à part si on a une chambre dans cette hôtel, on ne peut entrer dans la nuit. Ils continuèrent leur enquête en vérifiant si le mannequin avait une chambre dans cette hôtel et comme ils l'espéraient, elle n'était pas dans cette hôtel


	6. Chapter 6

**Encore une fois, je tenais à vous remercier d'être aussi nombreux sur cette fic. N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, cela me fait à chaque fois extrêmement plaisir. Merci et bonne lecture !**

 **Rappel du chapitre précédent : Rick, Lanie et Johnah sont en train de vérifier les éléments présents dans l'article incriminant Rick et à ce moment là, tous s'avèrent faux.**

Chapitre 6

Après avoir vérifié qu'ils n'avaient pas pu coucher ensemble ce soir là à l'hôtel, ils leur restaient encore à vérifier qu'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble les 7 et 8 mai. Pour cela, ils vérifièrent d'abord sur les comptes bancaires de Rick où il était, puis ils vérifièrent à quelle heure est ce que sa porte avait été ouverte et enfin ils vérifièrent auprès du service d'hôtel combien de repas avait été servi dans leur chambre. Il se trouva que pour les deux soirs où il était censé avoir couché ensemble, il était resté ensemble dans sa chambre et n'avait pris le soir qu'un seul repas.

Quand ils eurent finis, Rick renvoya Lanie chez elle et Johnah chez sa mère étant donné qu'ils étaient tard dans la soirée. Il prit un verre de whisky puis se mit au lit. Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla vers dix heures puis décida directement d'envoyer un message à Kate pour la prévenir qu'il devait aller passer dans leur maison prendre des affaires. Elle répondit peu après un timide ok. Il resta un temps à écrire sur son ordinateur quand il reçut un appel. Il décrocha :

-Allô, Richard Castle, qui est à l'appareil ?

-Monsieur Castle, je suis le lieutenant à qui vous avez discuté hier, je venais vous informer que nous voulions vous convoquer cette après midi pour une confrontation avec Olivia Brandon. À quelle heure êtes vous libres ?

-Heu, je suis en fait là toute l'après midi monsieur.

-14 heures, cela vous convient ?

-Bien sûr.

-À toute à l'heure, monsieur.

Après ce coup de fil, Rick décida de prendre la direction de la maison. Il y arriva et décida d'aller directement dans sa chambre sans passer par d'autres pièces pour s'épargner la vision de sa femme mais malgré toutes ses précaution, en voulant sortir par la porte de derrière, il tomba sur elle dans le jardin. Il la regarda un temps avant qu'elle ne le voie et dise :

-T'as pris tes fringues ?

-Ouais, j'en avais plus dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Je savais pas que t'étais là.

-Alors, c'est comme ça que ça se finit, nous deux ? Tu récupéres tes affaires et c'est fini, en disant cela elle s'était mise à pleurer, 20 ans ensemble.

-Kate, dit il en s'asseyant près d'elle, on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas que cette article, que c'est le fait qu'on est plus ce qu'on était dans le passé, ce couple qui pouvait se regarder sans parler pendant des heures qui nous a fait chuter.

Après que Rick ait dit cela, ils restèrent assis à ne rien pouvoir se dire jusqu'à ce que Rick décide de quitter leur maison. Kate l'observa partir, les yeux embués de larmes, avant de revenir dans la chambre ďEvan. Le garçon était entouré de son aîné (Alexandra était allé se ressourcer auprès de son papy). La mère s'assit entre eux et leur déclama :

-Écoutez, sachez que je ne sais pas moi-même ce qu'il se passe avec votre père mais ce que je sais c'est que je l'aime, je l'aime plus que tout. On va essayer de faire ça bien, quoi qu'on décide de faire alors restez les plus gentils enfants de la planète et ça ira du mieux du monde.

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout de la ville, Rick venait d'entrer dans un bureau sombre où étaient déjà assis deux personnes qu'il identifia comme un policier et Olivia Brandon. Il s'assit et le policier commença à poser des questions :

-Madame Brandon, reconnaissez vous toujours avoir eu des relations avec monsieur Castle à Las Vegas ?

-Bien sûr et j'en ai même la preuve !


	7. Chapter 7

**Désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps à écrire ce chapitre là, vu que j'ai décidé d'écrire une fic en anglais et qu'en plus j'ai un examen extrêmement important dans moins de 10 jours. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai fait de mon mieux. N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, ça fait hyper plaisir !**

Chapitre 7

 _-Madame Brandon, reconnaissez vous toujours avoir eu des relations avec monsieur Castle à Las Vegas ?_

 _-Bien sûr et j'en ai même la preuve !_

-Madame, demanda le policier, pouvez vous nous expliquer ce qu'est cette preuve ?

-Oui, bien sûr, il se trouve que lors de nos ébats, dit elle en s'adressant à l'auteur, tu n'as pas vu que j'avais installé lorsque tu étais au toilette une caméra juste en face du lit.

-Madame, avez vous en votre possession les vidéos de cette nuit ?

-Vous pensez que je vais les dévoiler lors d'une simple confrontation ?! Je ne suis pas stupide ! Ces vidéos, vous les aurez au procès et pas avant, c'est clair ?

-Madame Brandon, vous comprenez qu'étant donné que vous nous montrez pas ces vidéos, on pourrait penser qu'elle n'existe pas ?

-Pensez ce que vous voulez, je prends juste ce qu'il faut pour que je me défende !

La confrontation continua encore pendant près d'une heure puis Rick décida de rentrer dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il s'installa dans celle ci puis se mit à attendre son avocate qui lui avait dit qu'elle passerait pour préparer le procès qui allait se dérouler deux semaines plus tard. La femme entra vers dix sept heures. Les deux personnes se saluèrent et commencèrent à travailler :

-Donc, demanda l'avocate, comment est ce que s'est passé la confrontation ?

-Brandon dit qu'elle a une vidéo de nos "ébats".

-Elle vous l'a montré ?

-Non elle dit qu'elle les montrera lors du procès.

-Richard, dit l'avocate qui était aussi une amie d'enfance de l'écrivain, si elle dit ça c'est qu'elle n'a rien du tout. Rassure toi, on va régler ça. D'ailleurs, il va falloir qu'on fasse une déclaration à la presse.

-Pas de problème, si ça peut arranger les choses.

-Paula est totalement d'accord. Ce serait bien que ça se fasse bientôt.

-Quand exactement ?

-Dans 2-3 jours.

-Ça fait tard pour se préparer du mieux que je pourrais.

-Il va aussi falloir que tu fasse venir les enfants et Kate.

-Mais on est séparés

-Je sais mais il va falloir qu'elle vienne pour montrer que vous êtes tout de même une famille unie derrière toi.

-Bon, je vais essayer de la faire venir mais je ne te promets rien.

L'avocate quitta la chambre un peu plus tard tandis que, chez elle, Kate était quelque peu hésitante : la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Richard l'avait bouleversé. Elle avait pris conscience que son homme n'était pas la seule cause de la pause de leur couple. Vers dix neuf heures, alors qu'elle était en train de cuisiner pour ses enfants, elle reçut un appel :

-Allô, qui est à l'appareil ?

-Kate, dit la voix de son homme qu'elle reconnut immédiatement, on va organiser une déclaration à la presse pour donner les faits avant le procès. Tu pourrais venir ?

-Rick, tu me prends au dépourvu. J'en sais rien ! J'en sais rien du tout !

-Pas de problème, je n'ai pas comme but de te brusquer.

Deux jours plus tard, se déroula la déclaration à la presse. Une heure avant, Rick vit arriver dans une voiture ses enfants suivis de sa femme. Cette dernière s'approcha de lui avant de lui dire avec toute la sincérité qu'elle avait au coeur :

-Rick, j'ai réfléchi, j'ai passé mes nuits à penser à plein de choses et j'ai maintenant besoin de te redemander si t'as couché avec cette femme ?

-Non ! Dit il avec assurance

-Je te crois, je te crois. Maintenant, je pense qu'on est assez matures pour pouvoir prendre du temps pour faire ça bien, on est d'accord ?

-Bien sûr, bien sûr.

La famille au complet se rapprocha de la salle où allait se dérouler la déclaration à la presse. Ils entrèrent tous et se placèrent devant des micros. Rick commença :

-Mesdames et messieurs, si je vous ai convoqué ce jour, c'est pour m'expliquer sur des faits qui me sont reprochés par madame Brandon. Je tiens d'abord à dire que ces faits sont totalement calomnieux et que j'ai décidé de porter plainte pour que lumière soit faite sur cette affaire. Je fais bien confiance à la justice pour dissiper tous les doutes. Ensuite, je tiens à dire que j'aime ma femme, que j'aime la famille que nous avons formé et que je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse faire du mal à l'un ou l'autre.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Il était 8 heures et comme tous les jours, Stan Rosso, un employé du service de nettoyage des déchets, commença sa tournée dans un secteur défavorisé du Bronx. Après un quart d'heure, il arriva dans une petite ruelle. Il ouvrit le couvercle de la poubelle et là, il vit un long et lourd sac de la poubelle. Il décida donc d'ouvrir le sac et là, ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Il y avait un corps.

Une heure après, les lieutenants Luis Valgo et Josh Brann arrivèrent dans la ruelle. Les deux policiers questionnèrent directement leur médecin légiste qui leur annonça :

-La victime a été tuée de 4 coups de couteau dans le bas ventre et le thorax vers vingt deux heures cette nuit.

-Elle a été tuée là ? Demanda le lieutenant Valgo

-Non, son corps a été déplacé et a été traîné ici à partir d'une voiture garé sur le quai. Dit-elle en montrant de fines traces de sang qui venaient du trottoir.

-Ok, ajouta Brann, est ce qu'on a réussi à l'identifier ?

-Non, répondit elle, on a trouvé son corps nu. Le seul élément qu'on a pour l'identifier, c'est ce tatouage sur la jambe.

Effectivement, la victime avait sur sa cuisse un tatouage représentant un mot en alphabet cyrillique.

-Vous avez de la chance, ce tatouage est tout récent, moins d'une semaine avant le décès.

-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Valgo

-D'après mes informations, ça voudrait dire "beauté" en russe. Répondit la légiste

Après avoir su cela, les deux hommes rentrèrent au poste. Ils commencèrent directement par faire faire le tour des salons de tatoueurs de la ville à des bleus pour voir s'ils reconnaissaient la victime. En attendant, ils regardèrent par voir si une caméra de surveillance avait pu voir comment a été déposé le corps. Très vite, ils se rendirent compte que cette ruelle est la seule à 4 kilomètres à la ronde à n'être pas couverte par des caméras. Ils en conclurent que soit le meurtrier était très chanceux, soit il connaissait très bien le quartier. Une heure plus tard, alors que les deux policiers parlaient, ils reçurent un appel:

-Lieutenant Valgo, c'est le brigadier Mitchell. Je suis avec un tatoueur qui dit avoir tatoué la victime. Il se trouve en plus qu'elle a payé avec sa carte de crédit.

-Vous avez réussi à avoir une identité ? Demanda Brann

-Roulements de tambour, répondit avec entrain le jeune brigadier, la victime s'appelle Olivia Julian mais elle s'est fait connaître comme mannequin en tant qu'Olivia Brandon. Je vous ai envoyé l'adresse de sa mère, Nina Welsh

Les deux lieutenants prirent la direction d'un quartier huppé. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un joli immeuble, sonnèrent à la porte et peu après une magnifique quadragénaire leur ouvrit la porte :

-Bonjour police de New York, demanda Valgo, vous êtes bien Nina Welsh ?

-Oui, répondit la quadragénaire, est ce qu'il y a un problème ?

-Nous sommes désolés d'avoir à vous annoncer le décès de votre fille Olivia Brandon.

-Ah, réagit Nina Welsh de manière extrêmement froide, ce n'est que ça. Elle a été tuée ?

-Oui. Ajouta Brann. Elle a été poignardée. Est ce que nous pourrions entrer pour être plus à l'aise ?

-Bien sûr

Nina Welsh les mena dans un grand salon où elle leur dit avec une froideur qui leur glaça littéralement le sang :

-Écoutez, ça devait arriver. Olivia a passé toute son enfance avec son père qui était un espèce de dandy. Il lui a mis dans la tête des idées débiles, comme quoi elle allait devenir la plus célèbre mannequin du monde. Alors, quand il est mort i ans, j'ai décidé avec mon nouveau mari de ne pas l'accueillir.

Les deux policiers quittèrent l'appartement avec un goût bizarre dans la bouche. Ils retournèrent directement au poste. Là, un bleu vint les voir et leur annonça :

-On a trouvé l'arme du crime et il y a des empreintes dessus.

Il leur montra un sac de scellé contenant un long couteau.

Pendant ce temps là, Rick était en train d'écrire dans son bureau quand il entendit qu'on sonnait à sa porte. Il ouvrit la porte et un policier lui annonca froidement :

-Richard Castle, vous êtes arrêtés pour le meurtre d'Olivia Julian. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être et sera retenu contre vous dans un tribunal.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Kate était tranquillement en train de travailler dans son bureau quand elle entendit son téléphone sonner, c'était son fils Evan. Elle décrocha :

-Ça va, Evan ?

-Maman, il y a un problème !

-Quoi ?

-Des policiers sont venus arrêter Papa pour le meurtre d'Olivia Brandon !

-Ok, appelle l'avocat, dis lui de me retrouver au poste, appelle la nourrice pour Alex et reste à la maison avec tes frères et soeurs.

À ces mots, Kate courut vers sa voiture. Il devait y avoir un problème, son mari devait être libéré et tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre. Elle y arriva cinq minutes plus tard et directement, vit l'avocat. Celle-ci l'informa :

-Apparemment, d'après mes infos, ils ont arrêté Rick par qu'ils ont trouvé ses empreintes digitales sur l'arme du crime.

-Je crois que je suis en train de péter un câble, se plaignit Kate. D'abord, l'accusation qu'ils aient couché ensemble et puis, ça. C'est ce que j'appelle l'enfer.

-Kate, on va essayer de le faire sortir de ça et puis tout redeviendra normal.

L'avocate alla dans la salle d'interrogatoire où Rick était questionné par les deux lieutenants. Elle se présenta :

-Je suis l'avocate de monsieur Castle et désormais, cette interrogeatoire se fera en ma présence ! Où en êtes vous ?

-Maître, répondit Brann, nous venions de commencer. Nous venons de demander à votre client s'il avait déjà rencontré la victime, madame Olivia Brandon.

-Je n'avais pas rencontré mademoiselle Brandon, se défendit Rick, avant la confrontation après ma plainte pour diffamation.

-Très bien, continua Valgo, alors comment est ce que vous expliquez le fait que mademoiselle Brandon ait déclaré avoir filmé la nuit que vous avez passé ensemble à Las Vegas ?

-Lieutenant, réagit l'avocate, mon client ne répondra pas à votre question étant donné qu'Olivia Brandon ne voulais pas montrer cette vidéo et que, d'après ce que je sais, cette vidéo n'a pas été retrouvé, je me trompe ?

-Non, effectivement, dit d'une voix sans aucune émotion Brann. Monsieur Castle, est ce que vous reconnaissez ce couteau ?

Le policier tendit vers Rick le scellé contenant le couteau utilisé pour tuer Olivia.

-Il ne semble pas. Pourquoi ?

-C'est ce couteau, précisa Valgo, qui a été utilisé pour tuer Olivia Brandon.

-Sur lequel il y a vos empreintes digitales. Ajouta Brann

-Messieurs, répondit l'avocate pour défendre son client, mon client n'est pour rien dans ce meurtre donc si vous avez trouvé ses empreintes c'est qu'il y a un problème.

-À ce moment là, demanda Brann, si monsieur Castle n'était pas en train de tuer mademoiselle Brandon, où était il ?

-Écoutez, se défendit Castle, normalement vers vingt deux heures je suis chez moi dans mon bureau ou avec ma femme.

-Vous avez des témoins ? Demanda Valgo

-Je ne sais pas mais je sais que j'étais chez moi comme tous les soirs.

-Donc je suppose, dit à l'écrivain pour essayer de le déstabiliser, que vous n'avez aucun moyen de prouver votre alibi.

L'interrogatoire se conclut par le fait qu'aucun des lieutenants ne croyaient en la version de l'auteur. Ils décidèrent donc de maintenir Rick en garde à vue. Kate décida donc de rejoindre ses enfants. Elles avaient pris de la nourriture chez le chinois car, en plus, elle avait appris de la part de la nounou qu'elle avait congédié par Alexis, venue soutenir ses frères et soeurs. Quand elle entra dans le salon, elle vit directement que ses trois enfants étaient en train de manger avec leur soeur. Quand elle s'approcha d'eux, Alexis se mit à lui demander :

-Alors ? Vous avez réussi à le faire sortir ?

-Non, ils ont décrété qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve d'où il était à ce moment là et l'ont gardé.

-Donc il faut qu'on prouve qu'il était bien ici, décréta d'un air assuré Evan,hier soir vers 22 heures.

-Vous savez quoi, dit Alexis dans un éclair d'inspiration, j'ai une idée.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

 _-Vous savez quoi, dit Alexis dans un éclair d'inspiration, j'ai une idée._

-Qu'est ce que c'est cette idée ? Interpella Johnah ne faisant pas confiance en sa soeur.

-Ben, expliqua Alexis, c'est très simple : si Papa était bien ici, alors il était forcément sur son ordinateur donc il a soit modifié un document sur son traitement de textes, soit il a consulté un site internet. Il suffit de vérifier l'historique des connexions internet et celui des modifications sur ses futurs romans.

Ils allèrent donc tous les cinq vérifier l'ordinateur de Rick et comme ils s'y étaient attendus, on avait vers 22 heures modifié un chapitre du nouveau roman de Rick. Malheureusement, il restait encore à prouver que c'était Rick qui avait écrit cela. Pour faire cela, Alexis décida d'appeler Jake, son professeur particulier d'anglais quand elle était au lycée, qui était depuis devenu docteur en stylistique littéraire. Il décrocha :

-Allô, docteur Jake, qui est à l'appareil ?

-Jake, c'est Alexis besoin. J'aurais de votre aide pour vérifier qu'un texte a été écrit par mon père ?

-J'ai lu ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Envoie moi les textes que tu veux que je compare et je te donnerai les résultats dès que je pourrai.

Après avoir envoyé un échantillon de texte de Rick et le texte écrit à l'horaire de la mort d'Olivia Brandon, Alexis rentra auprès de sa famille et Kate alla se coucher après avoir demandé à ses enfants de faire de même.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Kate constata que Rick n'était pas revenu pendant la nuit, elle eut un espoir qui s'envola. Elle prit son téléphone et vit qu'elle avait deux appels en absence : l'un de l'avocate et le second d'Alexis. Elle décida qu'elle y répondrait après son petit déjeuner. Elle alla donc dans la cuisine et vu qu'aucun de ses enfants n'étaient réveillés, elle décida d'aller courir un petit peu pour se vider la tête. Elle courut environ une heure puis elle rentra et décida d'appeler l'avocate :

-Allô ?

-C'est Kate. J'ai vu que tu m'avais appelé. Y'a du nouveau ?

-Oui mais je suis pas sûre que tu voudrais l'entendre au téléphone !

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, supplia t elle d'une voix désespéré ?

-Kate, ils l'ont transféré en préventive à Rikers Island cette nuit. Je sais, continua-t'elle après une longue pause, t'en peux plus mais dans deux jours il y a une audience pour savoir s'ils le gardent en taule ou pas.

-On peut avoir un parloir ?

-Il y a une possibilité demain matin. En attendant, j'ai réussi à l'installer dans une cellule avec un de mes anciens clients qui va le protéger et lui prêter son téléphone. Je t'envoie son numéro.

-Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour nous.

-Je t'appelle si j'ai du nouveau mais tu sais, je fais mon travail.

Kate raccrocha puis elle vit son fils Johnah sortir de la maison. Il lui précisa qu'il allait passer la matinée avec son meilleur ami, Frank.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les deux amis se rejoignirent dans un café. Ils commandèrent tous deux un café puis se mirent à une table. Johnah entama la conversation :

-Bon, Frank, tu dois le savoir que mon père est à Rikers Island.

-Ça va ? Je veux dire, comment est ce que vous arrivez à gérer ça ?

-Tu sais, on fait comme on peut. Je peux te poser une question ?

-Tu te souviens de Hank Gordon, qui était avec nous en primaire ?

-Ouais, n'est-ce pas celui qui a mal tourné, du type braqueur et tout ?

-Si, tu m'avais dit une fois que vos mères allaient au sport ensemble, c'est toujours le cas ?

-Ouais, bien sûr mais pourquoi est ce que tu me demandes ça ?

-Écoute, j'ai juste besoin que tu me trouves l'adresse de ce gars !

-Pourquoi t'en as besoin ?

-Écoute, t'as pas besoin de savoir. Si tu sais, tu pourrais être accusé de complicité ? Sur un agent de la paix, ça mettrait tout ton avenir en question !

-COMPLICITÉ ?! Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu comptes faire ?! Je sais, ton père est en taule mais tu crois que ça va s'arranger en faisant une connerie ?!

-FRANK, JE TE DEMANDE JUSTE CETTE FOUTUE ADRESSE ! SI J'AI BESOIN DE TES CONSEILS, J'APPELERAI !

-Johnah, d'abord tu ne me parles pas comme ça. Je suis ton pote et je suis là pour te protéger. Second, d'après ma mère il dort au foyer St James dans le nord du Bronx.

Johnah récupéra son café et quitta en colère le café. Frank sortit de sa poche son téléphone et choisit dans son répertoire le numéro d'Alexis, la soeur aîné de Johnah. Celle-ci répondit directement inquiété par le fait que Frank ne lui téléphonait que très rarement :

-Frank, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ya un problème ?

-Alexis, je pense que Johnah va essayer d'agresser un des policiers qui ont mis votre père sous les barreaux !


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

- _Alexis, je pense que Johnah va essayer d'agresser un des policiers qui ont mis votre père sous les barreaux !_

-Tu sais où il est ? Demanda la jeune femme

-Il est sûrement allé voir Hank Gordon dans un foyer du Bronx.

-Frank, merci de m'avoir prévenu, t'es un vrai ami pour Jo. Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Alexis décida d'appeler son petit frère mais celui ci ne décrocha pas. Elle décida donc de prendre avec sa voiture la direction du foyer où résidait Gordon. En arrivant, elle vit son frère discuter à l'avant du bâtiment avec un homme en tenue de jogging. Elle décida d'intervenir. Elle sortit de sa voiture et tapa sur l'épaule de son frère. Celui ci se retourna avant de lui dire :

-Lexie ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Johnah, t'as deux solutions : soit tu viens avec moi, soit tu fais la plus grande connerie de ta vie.

-Attends Jo, s'écria Hank Gordon, c'est qui celle là ?

-Celle là comme tu dis, s'énerva Alexis, c'est sa soeur alors tu te tires ou je te mets dans ta tête quelque chose que tu vas pas oublier.

-Toi, menaça Hank Gordon, tu ferais bien de fermer ta putain de grande gueule.

À ses mots, il sortit de sa poche un couteau qu'il braqua sur elle. Johnah, réalisant la situation dans laquelle il s'était mis, prit sa soeur par le bras et ils partirent tous deux. Ils rejoignirent la voiture d'Alexis et décidèrent de rentrer ensemble dans la maison des Castle. En chemin, aucun d'autre eux ne voulaient parler. Kate fut surpris de les voir tous deux arriver :

-Johnah, je pensais que t'allais manger avec Frank. Bon, je vais faire des pâtes au carbonara ! Tu restes pour le déjeuner, Alexis ?

-Nan, je vais manger avec Stewart et la petite. Merci quand même ! Je vais filer !

Ce midi là, l'ambiance était plus que chaleureuse vu que chacun savait pertinemment que Rick devait appeler dans l'après midi. Ils finirent vers midi et demi de déjeuner et une heure après, Rick appela le téléphone de Kate :

-Allô. Suis je bien sur le numéro de la femme de ma vie et de mes supers enfants?

-Rick, dit Kate avec bonheur, ça me fait vraiment du bien d'enfin pouvoir t'avoir au téléphone. T'arrives à gérer ? La prison et tout ?

-T'inquiète, mon amour, je me focalise sur ce qui m'attend dehors. D'ailleurs, les enfants, continuez d'être sérieux. Je vais être bientôt dehors pour vous punir si vous vous relâchez !

-Papa, dit Johnah à son père, tu nous manques énormément et t'inquiète, on va tous faire pour que tu sois libéré.

L'appel se conclut assez vite, après que chacun ait raconté sa journée. Rick resta, lui, assis sur sa couchette. Son compagnon de cellule, un jeune noir nommé Val Quizi, lui demanda :

-Alors, ils vont comment les tiens ?

-Ça devrait aller. Ma femme est une magnifique mère et va prendre soin d'eux.

-T'as combien de marmots ?

-Quatre.

-Quel âge ?

-35 pour ma première, 15 pour le second, 13 pour le troisième et 11 pour la petite dernière. Et toi, t'as des gosses ?

-J'dois bien en avoir quatre ou cinq, étant donné toutes les femmes que je me suis fait. En même temps, continua le jeune prisonnier en s'allumant une cigarette, vu ce que je fais dans la vie, un enfant serait pas heureux là dedans.

-Tu sais, ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi et de voir qu'on est aimés pour ce que t'es vraiment au fond de soin. Tu devrais essayer.

-C'est pas pour moi. Moi, je supporterai pas de pas pouvoir me faire les femmes dont j'ai envie, quand j'ai envie et où j'ai envie. Pas de prises de tête, pas d'obligations. La vie parfaite, quoi !

Une heure après, dans la prison de Rikers Island, c'était l'heure des parloirs avec les avocats. Rick entra dans la salle, reconnut directement son avocate au fond puis s'assit en face d'elle. Elle lui montra un papier :

-Tu vois ça, c'est ce qui va nous faire te sortir de ce merdier.

-Comment ça ?

-Bientôt, il y aura une première audience pour déterminer si tu sortiras ou pas. Or, ce papier est le rapport d'un expert disant que t'as bien écrit sur ton ordinateur à l'heure du meurtre.

-Bon, ben, je pense qu'on est prêts pour l'audience !


	12. Chapter 12

**Après cette longue absence (provoquée par des examens), je reviens avec ce chapitre qui sera entièrement consacré au procès de Richard. Laissez votre avis dans les reviews. Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 12

Le juge Hamilton s'installa sur sa chaire dans la salle où allait se dérouler l'audience qui allaitp déterminer si l'écrivain Richard Castle allait pouvoir ou non sortir de prison. On fit entrer l'accusé dans la salle l'accusé et tous les journalistes présents dans la salle eurent un haut le cœur en voyant ce qu'il était devenu : il portait une barbe qui lui donnait un air négligé et à la place de ses traditionnels costumes, il avait l'uniforme orange des prisonniers. Le juge fit escorter l'auteur par des policiers jusqu'à la barre. Il lui demanda :

-Accusé, déclinez votre identité (nom, prénom, lieu et date de naissance, lieu de la résidence et statut marital).

-Je m'appelle Richard Egdar Alexandre Rodgers Castle, je suis né le 27 mars 1971 à New York, je réside à Staten Island et je suis marié à Katherine Houghton Beckett.

-Monsieur Castle, nous sommes ici pour déterminer si vous allez être remis en liberté ou non dans le cadre de l'affaire sur le meurtre d'Olivia Brandon. Vous confirmez bien vouloir être remis en liberté à l'issue de cette audience ?

-Exactement.

-Donc, nous allons d'abord parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avant le décès de mademoiselle Brandon. Donc, quels étaient vos relations avec la victime ?

-Aucune.

-Pourtant, en couverture du magazine « Pure », vous apparaissez en compagnie de la victime. Vous vous êtes donc déjà rencontré ?

-Vous savez, quand je suis en soirée promotionnelle comme je l'étais à ce moment là, je vois des centaines de fans tous les jours alors si elle est venue à une séance de dédicaces, je ne m'en souviens pas du tout.

-Je vais laisser la place à l'avocat de la partie civile, John Mayer, de vous poser des questions. À votre tour, maître.

-Merci votre honneur. Monsieur Castle, d'après mes informations, il me semble que vous avez toujours vécu dans un environnement constitué essentiellement de femmes. Est-ce exact ?

-Oui, totalement.

-Il me semble aussi que vous avez été marié trois fois et de plus, d'après de nombreux magazines people, vous avez eu de nombreuses liaisons courtes avec de jolies femmes. Est-ce vrai ?

-Oui mais vous savez, cela appartient à mon passé. Je suis désormais un homme marié, un père de famille et totalement comblé par cela.

-J'ai fini pour le moment.

-Je laisse désormais la place à l'avocate de la défense. Mademoiselle, dit le juge d'une voix autoritaire, à votre tour !

-Monsieur Castle, lors d'une tournée promotionnelle, combien de séance de dédicaces par jour faites vous lorsque vous vous installez dans une ville comme Las Vegas lors d'une de vos tournées promotionnelles ?

-4 ou 6 qui durent en moyenne environ 1 heures.

-Pendant ces séances de dédicaces, combien d'autographes signez-vous ?

-Entre 75 et 100 autographes.

-Combien de jours restez vous dans une ville comme Las Vegas ?

-Je dirais…à peu près une semaine à chaque fois.

-Monsieur le juge, donc lors d'une tournée promotionnelle comme celle dont il est question à Las Vegas, on peut dire qu'environ 2500 autographes. Donc, la photo que vous nous parlez n'est que totalement anodine. J'ai fini pour mes questions.

Le juge Hamilton fit retourner l'écrivain près de son avocat et demanda au docteur Thomas, un psychiatre qui avait réalisé une expertise psychiatrique de Castle. Le juge commença par lui demander de lire son rapport :

-Lors de l'entretien que j'ai eu avec monsieur Castle, je n'ai pas constaté de déséquilibres mentales majeurs et qui aurait pu le mener à comettre un meurtre. Monsieur Castle a un schéma mental assez équilibré et assez focalisé sur sa famille. Effectivement, quand monsieur Castle parle de lui-même, il m'a d'abord dit qu'il était un père, un mari et ensuite qu'il était écrivain.

Le psychiatre détailla brièvement l'expertise qu'il avait mené. Suite à cela, l'audience fut levé un instant. Rick put enfin se retrouver avec sa femme et Alexis, les enfants du couple étant gardé ce jour là par Lanie. L'avocate de la partie civile décida de faire venir à la barre Fred Luis, le journaliste qui avait recueilli les propos d'Olivia Brandon. Le jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années vint à la barre et expliqua qu'il avait reçu, lors d'une permanence au journal, un appel d'une femme qui lui avait dit avoir des renseignements sur un personnage médiatique et marié. Il lui avait donc proposé de se voir dans un bar quelques jours plus tard. L'avocate de l'écrivain décida de poser quelques questions:

-Monsieur, combien d'appels vous donnant des renseignements est ce que vous recevez chaque jour ?

-Un certain nombre.

-Est ce que vous donnez un rendez vous à tous ceux qui vous disent avoir des renseignements ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque chose à creuser du côté de ce renseignement.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'en sais rien.

Dès que cet interrogatoire fut fini, le journaliste quitta rapidement la salle. En effet, il ne tenait pas à voir le procès d'un homme accusé pour ce qu'il avait fait.


	13. Chapter 13

**Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de ma fic. J'ai donc décidé de répondre à vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait hyper plaisir.**

 **Caskett71 : Tous tes reviews me font très plaisir et en réponse au dernier, tu dois savoir que tout sera réglé dans ce chapitre.**

 **Meganechristmann88 : Merci !**

 **.14 : Toute cette histoire sera réglé dans le dernier chapitre.**

 **Tom1292 :Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai vraiment essayé de rendre mes chapitres plus longs.**

 **Laetitialfw : Merci pour ton avis sur ma fic qui m'a fait cher plaisir.**

 **Je répondrais à ceux qui arriveront après que j'ai écrit cette fic dans le prochain chapitre. Comme à chaque fois, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 13

Ce soir là, quand Fred Luis rentra chez lui, il s'installa sur son fauteuil et décida de s'ouvrir une bière pour se relaxer. Après cela, il décida de ranger son appartement et d'évacuer les objets compromettants. Il prit une poubelle et alla directement dans sa chambre pour jeter les photos de ses week-ends en amoureux avec Olivia Brandon. Il l'avait rencontré pendant une soirée en discothèque. Très vite, il s'était retrouvé autours de leur ambition mutuel. Lors d'un dîner en amoureux dans un restaurant chic de New York, ils s'étaient retrouvés à côté de la table où déjeunait Richard Castle avec sa femme. Ils avaient eu un flash et décidé de mettre en scène une prétendue liaison avec l'écrivain. Ils étaient donc allés à Vegas où ils savaient que l'auteur avait une tournée promotionnelle. Olivia s'était arrangée pour se faire prendre en photo avec lui. Ils avaient ensuite publié cette photo pour illustrer l'article. Ça aurait très bien marché si seulement, elle n'avait pas décidé de dire lors de la confrontation qu'elle avait des photos de leur nuit d'amour. Quand elle lui avait annoncé cela, peu après, il s'était énervé et avait quitté vers vingt heures l'appartement pour aller voir Johnson, un jeune serveur qui avait comme spécialité de collectionner les objets appartenants aux célébrités. Sur le site internet répertoriant tout ce qu'il avait récolté, il avait déjà vu que le jeune homme détenait un long couteau qu'il avait récupéré auprès d'un homme ayant donné un cours de cuisine à l'écrivain. Il récupéra le couteau puis rentra chez lui. Il alla dans la cuisine, mit une paire de gants puis alla rejoindre sa compagne dans le salon où il la poignarda à de multiples reprises. Il déplaça ensuite le corps depuis son véhicule de travail et le hissa dans une poubelle.

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout de New York, Lewis Mark John dit Johnson était tourmenté. Il avait appris dans la journée grâce à un ami à lui que Rick Castle avait été inculpé car on avait trouvé sur la scène d'un meurtre un couteau ayant servi à tuer avec ses empreintes digitales et qui ressemblait étrangement à celui qu'il avait vendu au journaliste moins de quatre heures avant le meurtre. Après avoir réfléchi un certain temps, il se rendit au commissariat le plus proche de chez lui. Il se présenta à l'accueil et déclara :

-Bonjour, j'aimerais faire une déposition.

-À quel sujet ? Lui demanda la policière chargée de l'accueil

-J'aimerais faire un témoignage concernant un meurtre.

-Bon, vous allez venir avec moi. Je vais vous emmener voir un de mes collègues qui va prendre votre témoignage.

La jeune femme emmena Johnson dans un petit bureau juste à côté. Elle le présenta à un policier qui était assis devant un ordinateur. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et le policier commença à lui poser des questions :

-Pour prendre votre déposition, je vais avoir besoin de votre nom.

-Je m'appelle Lewis Mark John.

-Pourquoi est ce que vous êtes venus nous voir ?

-Voilà, j'ai vu que monsieur Castle avait été mis en prison à cause d'un fameux couteau où il y avait ses empreintes sauf que je viens déclarer qu'une de mes connaissances, Fred Luis, m'a acheté un couteau portant des empreintes digitales de monsieur Castle.

-Attendez, Fred Luis ? Le journaliste du magazine Pure ?

-Écoutez, monsieur, il se trouve en réalité que je connais bien cette affaire vu que c'est moi qui ait pris la première déposition de monsieur Castle. Donc, je vais courir au tribunal car comme vous savez, une audience est en court pour déterminer si Richard Castle va rester en prison.

Cette nuit là, Richard était allongé dans sa cellule du tribunal. Il était pensif, réfléchissant à la suite de son procès qui allait se dérouler le lendemain. À un moment, alors qu'il était toujours plongé dans sa rêverie, il vit arriver dans sa cellule un policier. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte avant de lui demander de sortir. Il le guida jusqu'à une salle où un officier lui donna un sac. Le policier lui annonça :

-Monsieur, dans ce sac, il y a vos affaires personnelles. Veuillez signer ce papier montrant qu'elles vous ont été rendus.

Richard ne comprenait vraiment rien. Il mit ses affaires et on l'emmena dans une voiture. Après près d'une heure de route, on le déposa devant sa maison. Là, on lui remit un courrier sur lequel il lut "Richard Edgar Castle, vous vous voyez informés par le présent courrier que, après la découverte d'une preuve vous innocent, vous êtes remis en liberté définitivement". Après avoir lu cela, il sortit de la voiture et se rua chez lui. Il marcha tout doucement vers la chambre de sa femme. Il s'approcha de son lit et susurra doucement à son oreille "Kate". Elle se réveilla immédiatement et hurla :

-RICK ?! C'EST TOI OU JE RÊVE ?!

-C'est moi mon amour. J'ai été libéré parce qu'ils ont apparemment trouvé une preuve m'innocentant totalement.

L'homme, plein de bonheur et d'amour pour le grand amour de sa vie, la prit tendrement dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Le couple alla réveiller ses enfants pour leur annoncer le retour du père tant attendu. Le soulagement fut total, ils allaient enfin pouvoir se remettre et revivre normalement.

 **Comme je vous l'ai annoncé, le prochain chapitre sera assez court car ce sera un épilogue. N'hésitez, comme à chaque fois, de publier des reviews. Merci d'avance !**


	14. Épilogue

**Hello à tous ! Aujourd'hui, c'est l'épilogue de "Calomnies ?". Ça a été pour moi une expérience géniale et d'ailleurs, j'essaierai de publier avant la fin du mois de juillet une quatrième fic (je cherche encore l'idée mais je vais vite trouver).**

 **Caskett71 : Merci pour ton avis, j'ai effectivement essayé de maintenir un suspense dès le début de ma fiction. Sache que ton avis me touche d'autant plus que tu as écrit "le coup de la panne" qui est la première fic que j'ai lu et celle qui m'a donné envie d'écrire alors, merci beaucoup.**

 **.14 : C'est d'ailleurs parce qu'il n'est pas coupable qu'il a été libéré. Tu sais, même les meilleurs justices ne sont à l'abri de l'erreur judiciaire.**

Épilogue

Cette soirée là avait été génial pour la famille Castle. Ils avaient tous été dîner dans un restaurant chic de New York et à la fin du repas, Rick et Kate avait demandé à Alexis de ramener ses frères et soeurs à la maison pour qu'ils puissent marcher ensemble en amoureux. Ils marchaient en silence et bras-dessus bras-dessus quand Rick décida enfin de briser ce silence :

-Tu sais, c'est dans des soirs comme ça que je regrette presque de t'avoir déjà demandé en mariage.

-Rick, demanda Kate d'une manière entre étonnement et sourire, qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Entre nous, répondit l'écrivain en regardant son homme avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour la magnifique femme qui partageait sa vie, la seule manière de rendre cette soirée encore plus géniale serait de te demander de m'épouser.

-Mon amour, dit Kate en tendant à son mari l'alliance qu'elle portait à son annulaire, il n'est jamais impossible pour toi de le refaire une nouvelle fois.

-Bon, déclama Rick à sa femme en se mettant à son genou, allons y. Katherine Houghton Beckett Castle, tu es celle qui a rendu ma vie mille fois plus belle. Tu m'as montré ce que pouvait être la vie quand on la partage ensemble. Mon amour, c'est avec toi que je veux partager ma vie. Kate, veux tu m'épouser ?

-Mon amour, dit Kate à son homme les yeux embués de larmes, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'après, tant d'années ensemble, tu puisses me surprendre autant. Alors, oui, Rick, je veux t'épouser.

-On a quand même réussi à se faire une chouette petite vie à deux : on a des enfants géniaux, une jolie maison et mieux, je peux dire que je t'aime comme au premier jour.

Après avoir dit cela, Kate enleva du doigt de son homme l'alliance qu'il portait lui aussi à l'annulaire et après s'être mise à genoux, elle fit sa propre demande à mariage :

\- Rick, j'ai, contrairement à toi, jamais eu l'occasion de te faire une demande en mariage alors le temps est venu pour moi. Rick, avant de te rencontrer, j'étais tournée vers le passé mais ce jour là, pendant cette soirée de lancement, j'avais rendez-vous avec mon futur. Si on m'avait dit que lors de cette soirée, j'allais rencontrer le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé. Avec toi, je me sens comme la veille de Noël quand tu espères des cadeaux sans savoir ce qu'il t'attend. Je veux que cela dure pour toujours alors Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle, veux tu m'épouser ?

-Bien sûr !

Kate mit ses mains sur les joues de son homme avant de l'embrasser. Pour eux, ce baiser représentait leur engagement à rester à deux le reste de leurs jours. Ils s'aimaient profondément et rien ne pourrait briser ce qu'ils avaient.

Un mois après, le journaliste fut condamné à la prison à perpétuité sans possibilité de remise de peine.

FIN

.


End file.
